Tony's POV - Delta Gamma Omega
by dvorak-lover
Summary: Series of One Shots from Tony's point of view, following the story of my Delta Gamma Omega universe. ( Is necessary to read Delta Gama Omega to understand this one). I own nothing, but my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This story, as the title indicates, will be a series of one shots of Tony's part of the story on my 'Delta Gamma Omega' universe. Either what he was thinking on parts I wrote about, or things that were going on with him, specially when he found out about the kids HYDRA did with his DNA and what their relationship will be.**

 **Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

This happened right after chapter 12 of Delta Gamma Omega.

* * *

 _Execute Delta Beta Epsilon 0045._

As he drove away from the new base for the Avengers, those were the words on his mind.

 _Execute Delta Beta Epsilon 0045._

And the sound of a gunshot.

Those elements in that order.

He was right, when he had asked the girl assassin to speak of his son, she had dared him to come back.

 _Look for Delta Beta Epsilon 0045 in my files. I'm sure they mention him there, not everything of course, just what is related to me. If you still want to talk to me after seeing it. I will be here waiting._

She had dared him to come back and look her in the eye after learning she had murdered his son.

That was a dare he would lose. He could not face her. Specially because his traitorous brain kept saying that she had no choice.

Still, his son, Drew, had given her something she never had, a friend. A brother. Bonded beyond anything she had ever been taught or experienced. And she killed him, shot him straight through the heart.

 _Execute Delta Beta Epsilon 0045._

Gunshot.

He stepped even harder on the pedal, making the car go to very fast to dangerously so.

" Boss, maybe you could slo- "

" Not now, FRYDAY. " He interrupted, his AI not interrupting him again.

* * *

He was in his workshop. Papers from his most recent donation in front of him, he was signing them, but barely seeing the words, he knew them already.

" Tony, is late. " Came Pepper's voice. " You can do this later, come to bed. "

" Not now. " He said. He didn't notice, but the red head had, that phrase had left his lips many times in the last days.

She used to try, but for the last two days, she didn't anymore.

" Alright. Do as you want. " She said, leaving.

He waited a moment, finishing the piles of files, then looking at the screens on the table in front of him. What to do?

" FRYDAY. " He called. " Show me. "

" Maybe you should leave it in a permanent loop? " Asked the female voice, with her own brand of sarcasm, as the images of his son, Drew, appeared on the screen. His AI had a copy of Ava's file and had already separated everything pertaining to the Beta boy.

He ignored the comment.

" Isolate file 35. " He said.

The image of the studying room appeared. Drew sitting on the table, feet up on the table. The only one in the image to do that. He looked relaxed as he read through the huge pile of books on his side of the table. Ava on the other side, a book on her hands, reading through her own pile of books.

From moment to moment, a ball of paper came in the direction of the girl.

He smiled to himself. Even in that hell-hole, the boy didn't allow HYDRA to make him an empty puppet. He could have accomplished so much if he had been raised by Tony.

Tony leaned back on the chair. Before learning all this, he would never have even considered the chance of having a kid. Now, all he thought about was a kid he had and lost without knowing.

He should have known. Which one of the sea of women he slept him was the one to be working for HYDRA? Or was it a hotel worker who stole a condom from a trashcan?

He smiled when a paper ball finally got the girl to kick the chair from under Drew in the video, the boy falling and glaring at her in a well spirited manner, stopping when the guards on the end of the room shifted in place, ready to move.

" FRYDAY, which project is next on my list? " He asked, looking away from the video of his son. He had to work.

* * *

It didn't surprise him when Pepper left. She understood how he was feeling, but everyone had a breaking point. His growing habit of ignoring her and her needs made the woman reach hers.

It still hurt.

But he... what could he do about the guilt that consumed his mind? He just had so much to think about that Pepper somehow had become ' less important'.

He had to get his mind straight before trying to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

This happened right after chapter 15 of Delta Gamma Omega.

* * *

Hill warned him that the deal Ava had asked for was ready, and after signing it, the girl was going to talk about the Maternity.

He had not been surprised when she asked for a deal. The girl was all about practicality and she was too similar to Natasha not to use valuable intel to her advantage. She was the only one they had access to that had ever been on the Maternity, so she was the only one they could turn to.

He was surprised that she got the deal, the UN had just forgiven over (way over) 120 murders, not to mention the other things she did in 'enhanced interrogation' lessons. He guessed it payed off to be a cute looking daughter of a beloved hero.

So he went to the new Avenger's base.

She made no motion of something being wrong between them. She acted like she acted towards all the others, only acknowledging him when necessary. How could she act so casually, so coldly, knowing that he knew she had murdered his son? How far off human was she? Was it the training or the DNA manipulation?

She sat there, reading the contract, like she didn't have a care in the world, then signing it and looking up at them.

" I believe we can talk now. " She said with a relaxed smile. " Where should I start? "

" How about you begin with what you know of the base's location? " Asked Fury.

" I don't know the exact location. " She said leaning backwards on the chair, casually. The figure of calm. " But I know that it is very deep underground in the middle of a desert. They don't let the experiments still on training leave the base awake, only knocked out. "

" So how do you know it's in the middle of a desert? " Asked Fury.

" When we tried to escape, we managed to get outside. " She said. " It was day, so I couldn't see the position of the stars, but there was only sand around. And no cities. "

" Is there any part of the structure on the surface? " Asked Steve.

" Yeah, the openings for the trucks and planes. And the top of the vents. But they are painted to match the sand. "

" How about the people there? Do they come and go on those trucks? " Asked Fury.

" Guards are rotated weekly. Scientists are a bit more unpredictable, some stay for weeks, months, others can't wait for the week to be over to get out. " She said. " Draken never leaves. "

" Draken? " Asked Natasha.

" Gabriel Draken, he's in charge there. " She said. " Never leaves the base, has his own wing near the insemination and DNA enhancing labs. He likes to keep a close eye on them. "

The whole situation was revolting, thought Tony, making a face at that sentence. That place was growing humans like farmers grew food. And in a way, he guessed this 'Draken' didn't see much difference between his experiments and things.

" What do you know of the traffic in and out of the base? " Asked Fury.

" The trucks that arrive with the replacement for the guards and leave with the ones who are taking a break. Then there's the one that arrives once ever a few months with new subjects to be inseminated and the targets to training. There is the supplies truck that arrives with the guards too. There's not a lot of coming and going. That place is locked down most of the time. Even training that needs to be done outside is done with at least four months apart. "

" The subjects and targets you mentioned. " Said Steve. " They get new ones frequently? "

" Yeah, targets are there to die anyway and the subjects, they don't last long. " Said Ava, in a casual tone. " Once they die, they get new ones. "

" Die? " Asked Sam.

" The processes they use are not 100% guaranteed. " She said. " There's a lot of bad reactions to the chemicals, the physical exhaustion from several inseminations and a lot of times abortions. If they get a lot of them, Draken sometimes just decides to eliminate them and get a new ones. "

Tony shouldn't be surprised, if the kids, babies were nothing but tools, the ones generating them would not be anymore either.

" Do you know where he gets them? " Asked Natasha.

" Not for sure, but the most accepted theory among the experiments is that he buys some of them by groups from human trafficking rings. The rest are kidnapped or tricked. Some might even believe in the cause. " She said. " We can't know for sure because experiments have no contact with the breeders. Targets are criminals, people used to violence or who won't be missed. "

" How many people are normally in the base? " Asked Fury.

She thought about it for a second.

" Counting all of the experiments, guards, scientists, trainers, staff... about close to 280. "

That was a lot of people.

" How many children? " Asked Steve.

" That depends. " She said. " Usually it's 100. But it varies depending on how many breeders managed to remain pregnant until the end of the necessary time, how many of the newly created will survive. How many are defective- "

" Defective? " Asked Tony.

" That's how we call it when they have malformations. And when they have the degenerating disease. "

" Degenerating disease? " Asked Fury.

" They don't know what causes it yet. But from one moment to another, their DNA just starts... self-destructing. " She said. " When that happens, the experiment is tested and then eliminated and stored in the graveyard. "

" Graveyard? " Asked Natasha.

" Draken finds value in keeping the bodies of the experiments. Never know when they might need a piece or DNA sample. It helps in figuring out why some donors keep giving the same errors. Like Stark's. " She said pointing to him. " His always have behavior issues. Narcissistic tendencies. Rebellious outbursts. And a strange aversion to the diet given to them. Keep demanding chocolate. " She finished with a mildly curious face.

Always have, she said. Meaning there had been more than just one.

" How many are there? " Asked Tony, dreading the answer.

" Alive? Or in total? " She asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

" Both. "

" 3 alive, last time I was there. Not sure if that is still the case. " She said. " But I suspect the newly created is going to degenerate, if not already, I heard the guards talking about how it- she doesn't cry much, is a weakling. "

Three kids alive. He had three kids. All trapped in that place. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture form Steve.

" In total, again, can't be sure, only your experiments would study your file so deeply, but I guess 12. " She said, he looked up at her with wide eyes. 12 kids! Only three alive. At seeing her surprise, she simply shrugged. " Is not like your DNA is hard to find. Your sexual life made it extremely easy for them to get as much as they wanted. And you are a genius at making weapons. Intelligence like that out for grabs for their Betas. They couldn't say no, could they? "

" I need a drink. " He said to himself. 12 kids and it was all to blame on his playboy life-style. The fact that he needed a drink now didn't help.

" You said Betas. What does that mean? " Asked Hill.

He only half listened after that point, he knew that FRYDAY would have the meeting recorded and ready for him to see again.

12 kids, only 3 alive.

3 children with his blood, somewhere out there, needing help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter seventeen Delta Gamma Omega

Hill kept him informed of the searches and he made his own searches too, but except for answering the calls made to him by the other Avengers, he didn't get in contact with them. He didn't visit either.

Pepper didn't visit him. They still hadn't worked things out and after learning about his three kids still alive, Tony didn't see himself reaching out too much. He just knew it wouldn't work. His priorities had changed.

It took a long time until the base was actually found.

Finally.

He went immediately to the Avenger's base. The others preparing for the mission, each with their own levels of concentration and buried emotions. Steve looked ready to put an end to this whole situation. Natasha looked like she was too calm, a type of calm he had seen before. Whatever she was feeling, it was no one's business but her's. He hoped he was doing a good job in hiding the knot in his stomach and cold in his spine that well.

Wanda looked nervous, he wondered why, but then remembered it was the first HYDRA base the former-HYDRA girl went against. Sam was careful not to stay too close to Steve and Natasha, or Tony. Clint had come back to help, just because the DNA of his friends had been used.

Vision would stay in the compound, in case something happened while they were away.

Rhodey had been called away by the military. He had wanted to come back once he heard that the base had been found, but Tony convinced him not to. If it all went to hell, he would call.

He was not surprised when Ava moved towards the quinjet, his scans showing the weapons under her clothes.

Steve, not surprisingly didn't like it.

Tony had been keeping his distance and avoiding even looking at her, but it was logic that they took the only one who knew the terrain with them. Even Natasha thought so, one moment of careful thinking and the woman agreed.

" She's right. " Said Natasha. " She knows the place better than anyone and she can argue with the other children to stay out of our way. "

" It's dangerous. " Argued Steve, still surprised at the woman.

" Like she's some helpless damsel. " Said Tony, as he walked in the quinjet. It was the type of comment a 'calm Tony' would make.

In the quinjet, he avoided looking at Ava. He had more important things to worry about, like the fact that he was going to meet his kids.

He shook his head internally, he couldn't think that, if he did, he wouldn't be able to focus. It was a mission, like all others. If he kept thinking that, he would be able to make it.

* * *

Fortunately, he was able to keep a focused mind as they took over the base. Now, he looked over the mass of children, standing together as they looked at the Avengers and the NATO agents that were around them. Taking guards and scientists prisoners. Looking over pregnant women, injured people that were being kept prisoners by HYDRA.

He just focused on the kids. Every pair of eyes. He almost asked for them all to look ahead so he could see all their faces.

He had spoken with one of the people from NATO, the one who would be responsible for keeping track of the kids. The woman was overwhelmed to say the least. But she did say that she would make sure to put him in as the first place on the list of parents to meet the kids.

He thanked her, seeing the kids being taken to the outside, where there was a truck waiting, that would lead them to an airfield then they would be transported to a base big enough to fit them all.

As the group left, he saw it, a pair of eyes, brown like his. Hair like his. A jaw like his. But as soon as he saw it the kid turned his face away and he became blocked from sight by a taller girl.

A boy, he had a boy? The child was so similar to Drew he had to be.

He stood where he was.

" You're okay? " Asked Clint, startling him.

" Yeah. I... I think I have a son. " He said, looking back at the kids. " I saw one. Look a lot like Drew. "

Clint looked to where he was looking, but all they could see was the back of kids.

" Come on. " Said the archer. " We can drop you off on the base if you want. "

" Thanks. " He said.


	4. Chapter 4

He ignored the noise of the people rushing past the door of the room he was in, the Commanding Officer of the base let him use the room, because the man was just too busy with the repurposing of the base and the huge amount of people arriving.

In the screen of his phone there were thirteen icons, one of the file HYDRA compiled on him, the others of the kids they used his DNA on.

" FRYDAY, separate the ones from the kids who are still alive. " He said, only three icons remained on the screen. He felt as if each file that wasn't there anymore was a stab to his heart.

Delta Beta Epsilon 0076

Delta Beta Mu 0050

Epsilon Beta Beta 0003

The writing under the file icons stared at him. He wouldn't be able to look at everything on them, but he would at least know their faces.

" Open the first one. "

The face from the boy he had briefly seen in the Maternity appeared. 13 years-old. He recognized the name of the mother, but barely. Seeing on the side of the name that she worked on Neurobiology, it was explained why the name wasn't so familiar.

" The second one. "

Delta Beta Mu 0050, a girl, 8 years old. Unlike the boy, he knew the mother, Dr Margareth Frond, had been a nuclear physicist, until she died in a car accident. He remembered reading about it and feeling bad for the research the woman would never finish.

He took a moment letting it sink in that, now, he was all that girl had.

" The last one. " He said.

Epsilon Beta Beta 0003. Another girl, and only ten months old. Ten months old, it made very aware that all those kids had been born in that base. They never knew anything but that place.

He looked away from the picture to look at the name of the mother.

" You got to be kidding me. " He said out loud. That would be a very awkward call to make. He didn't know if knowing her was better or not. It felt worse. " FRIDAY, call her and let her know please. "

* * *

He waited on the base for several hours, he wasn't upset by it, after all, the people there had a lot to do, and to be honest, he was still preparing himself. But all waiting finishes at some point and one of the agents told him that the kids who were made with his DNA were waiting for him.

Tony entered the room and looked at the 13 year-old boy, Delta Beta Epsilon 0076, 8 year-old girl, Delta Beta Mu 0050, and 10 months-old girl, Epsilon Beta Beta 0003. All still with the gray clothes of the Maternity.

The baby on a seat placed on the top of the table. She had dark eyes, like her mother, Dr Helen Cho. And he had been right, it had been a very awkward call. The child had his wavy hair though black like her mother's. The face was a mixture, and currently was looking happy at the colored fabric ball on her chubby hands. It was most likely the first toy the baby had ever seen.

The two older children looked at him, both had his brown eyes. The boy had pale skin and a face similar to his own at his age. He had been right on the base, the kid really did look a lot like Drew. He didn't know the mother personally, Dr Ruth Daniels, a Neurobiologist from England, but she had been contacted already, so he had sent a plane to pick her up and fly her to the base.

The other girl had dark black curled hair, delicate face and a tanned skin, her face reminded him a little of his mother's. So it was weird looking at her. He hoped that went away. He didn't want to feel weird every time he looked at his daughter's face.

He stood, looking at the two pairs of eyes staring back at him. The third and younger pair of eyes didn't look away from the colored toy on her hands.

" So... " Tony Stark without words, it was a strange day.

" Can you get to what you want with us? " Asked the girl.

" Yes, that would be great. " Agreed the boy. " Whatever prison or punishment you'll be applying we would like to spend the time we have left not starring at you doing nothing. "

There it was, Tony's mouth.

" Okay. " He said sitting at the chair in front of them. " You know that you're all my kids. Except for the baby, who doesn't anything about anything yet. "

" We do. "

" First things first. " Said Tony. " You're not going to prison. You' won't get killed or be punished for anything. "

" Right. " Said the boy, not believing what he was saying.

" Yes, that is right. " Said Tony. " Your mothers- "

" Female donors. " Interrupted the girl.

" What? " Asked Tony.

" Experiments have male and female donors. Mother and Father are terms used to describe family bonds. " She said. " Experiments don't have family bonds. "

" You are not experiments. You're human beings. " He said. " All of you. And the others. And you have family. You three have me. "

The two children looked at him with thoughtful eyes. Clearly suspicious.

A fabric ball hit Tony in the face.

" Yep. 0003 made our point for us. " Said the boy, smirking. " Is a great aim for an infant. " He said to himself.

Tony gave the toy back to the toddler. The girl seeming happy, finally receiving the positive attention denied to her during her life, little legs moving fast up and down.

" Yeah, she really hates me. " He said, seeing the girl holding his finger. He was uncomfortable still, but he liked that at least one of his kids liked him.

" She doesn't know better yet. " Said the girl.

" The Maternity is gone. There's nothing back there for you. Do you prefer to stay in prison? Or with me? I'll still need to talk things over with your moms... The point is: horrible living or a family with me? "

They stared at him.

" He does have money. It will make things easier. " Said the boy, the girl nodding.

" Good. " He said. " At least I have one attractive quality. "

The two older kids exchanged a look.

" What would we be doing with you? What would be our role? " Asked the girl.

" Kids. " He said. " Being kids, my kids. "

They looked at him for a long time, the baby still playing with her ball.

" Doesn't look like we have much choice. " Said the girl. " Will we be able to choose our own names? "

" Sure. " Said Tony.

" Alright. " Said the boy and the girl together.

* * *

Tony looked at the woman who entered the room. Both staring at each other in a very awkward moment.

" Hey Helen. "

" How in the world did this happen? " She asked, looking too shocked to be polite at the moment.

" It's a very long answer. " He said.

" Is...? " She asked, looking to the other end of the meeting table, a baby seat on top of the dark table, a sleeping child with dark hair.

" Yep. "

She ran a shaky hand over her face, looking overwhelmed. She approached, looking at the daughter she never knew existed.

" When I heard you were looking for a base, I... I never thought that my DNA... " She said, both were speaking lowly, so not to wake the girl. " I can't take care of a kid, I have to work. I don't know anything about- " She took a deep breath.

" You think I know more about kids than you? " He asked.

" How many do you have? "

" Three. " He said. " One thirteen, one eight and... "

Helen nodded, looking back at the girl in a gray onesie.

" What's her name? "

" She doesn't have one. They didn't name them. " Said Tony. " Her identification sequence is Epsilon Beta Beta 0003. "

" Does that mean something? " Asked Helen.

" It is on the file I had FRIDAY send you. "

Helen moved to the chair closest to the baby, sitting down and looking at her with searching eyes.

" What are we going to do? " She asked.

" What can we do? " He asked, the answer was clear, what other choice they had but to handle what was given to them? " Know any babysitters? "

She gave a nervous laugh, running a hand over her face.

" No, I don't. But I guess I'll have to find one. " She said, she looked at Tony. " How is this going to work? We don't even live in the same country. "

" A lot of accumulated miles. " Said the billionaire.

" I'm rebuilding my staff, I'm starting a new big project- " She started saying, then closing her eyes. " This is a very bad time. "

" Not any better for me. " Said Tony. " One of my kids' mother is actually dead, so I'm the only one there. "

" How could these people do this? " Asked Helen, looking at the girl, who had a firm grip on the blanket on top of her. " Experiment with people like they're nothing more than toys. "

" Been asking myself the same thing. " Said Tony. " To be honest I'm still shocked. And I had a lot of time to adjust. "

Helen nodded. She looked at the kid, she moved her hand towards the girl, hesitating a little, before very gently placing her hand on top of the chubby hands gripping the blanket. She took her hand a few seconds later.

" I have the sudden urge to call my mother and ask her for help. " Said the woman.

Tony laughed a little.

" Can I get in on that call too? " He asked, making Helen smile. " No seriously, I do want in on the call. "


	5. Chapter 5

Between Chapter 20 and 21 Delta Gamma Omega

Bureaucracy nightmare, that's what he called it. What else would he call having 123 kids suddenly appear on the world, all requiring new papers? He had only three, even with his influence he had trouble making them 'exist' legally. Steve and Nat were lucky they only had to do this once. Or the woman was, Steve was no doubt doing this to all the kids with Barnes' DNA, he knew there was one for sure, if there were more he hadn't had the time or the mind to check.

" Alright, names. " He said, looking at the boy and girl. He and Helen Cho had already decided on the baby girl's name, Abby Cho Stark. Now it was the time for the older ones. " What names do you want? "

The boy seemed to think, but the girl was very fast to say the one she chose.

" Bubbles. "

" Bubbles? " He asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Bubbles. " She repeated herself, leaning back on her chair with a little smirk. He knew that smirk, seen it in the mirror a lot, she wasn't changing her mind.

It wasn't like celebrities hadn't named their kids weird names before. And he did say they could choose their own names.

" Okay, Bubbles it is. " He said. " You? " He asked the kid who looked to be still thinking.

A few more seconds, and he leaned back on the chair too.

" Phebian. "

" Phebian? " He asked, not common but it wasn't as weird as Bubbles. " No Peter, Paul or Mary for you two, huh? Alright, Phebian and Bubbles Stark. Sounds good to me. "

The lawyer next to him sent him a look.

" You heard them. Phebian and Bubbles. " He said, looking at the older woman. To tell the truth, he liked the names. " And Abby, the baby. "

" Yes, sir. " She said, smiling and leaving the room.

* * *

The first time he saw Phebian's mother, he knew how the kid had ended up looking so much like him. If there was a woman who could be the definition of 'average looking' it was Dr Ruth Daniels. Height, face, weight, everything. Even the skin color didn't seem to bee too light or too dark to be able to be called such.

" Mr Stark. " Greeted the woman, approaching fast. " I read the file you sent me but I must say, I'm hoping you can tell me it's a joke. " The energy she had in her voice apparently was the compensation for the lack of notice visually.

" It isn't. " He said.

The woman nodded, sighing loudly.

" The file said that the experiments have a slightly different brain chemistry than normal. Is it true? " She asked, curious.

Tony knew that each person dealt with news differently, but something in him didn't like the first question the woman made. Specially because it had been the first question she made.

" Don't you want to meet him first? " He asked.

" Sure. Yes. Phebian, right? That's the name your assistant said you chose. " Said Dr Ruth.

" He chose his own name. " Said Tony.

" Interesting choice. " She said. " So... where is he? "

" This way. " He said, pointing to a hall to his right.

Tony didn't know how the whole coordinating thing would be with Abby and Phebian, but he at least was friends with Helen. Dr Daniels he had never seen in his life.

When they arrived in the room, there was only Phebian there, who looked at them with those impassive eyes all the kids had.

" Dr Daniels. " He greeted.

" Phebian. " Greeted the woman. " So... you're my biological son. "

" Very astute observation. " Said the boy. " It's the rest of this conversation going to be so intellectually challenging? "

" Probably. " Said Tony.

" Alright, you two had your moment to be awkward, now we should discuss how things are going to be from now on. " Said the boy.

Tony had to hide a smirk, he could almost see his father behind the kid, the man had the same tone in his 'business' mindset.

" Well, I didn't really have time to make any plans or even get used to the fact you exist. " Said Ruth.

" I already had a room made for him, in my place. " Said Tony. " He can stay there until we figure some routine that works for us both. "

Dr Daniels nodded in agreement.

" And the role I will be performing with you it's the same Stark claims that I'll be doing with him? " He asked.

" I didn't talk a lot to him, but from what he said, yes. " Said the woman. " Not that I know a lot about being a mother to say how it will be exactly. I'll need to do research. "

Tony could see a lot of the same in the future, his own and of a lot of the 'new parents'.

" Very well. " Said the boy, leaning back. " It's not like I have an actual choice, so I have no other alternative but to accept it. But do tell me, Dr Daniels, do you intent to continue your habit of bringing work home? "

" I... didn't think I would have to stop. " Said the woman.

" Excellent, then we should get along just fine. "

" Thinking about working along with her? " Asked Tony.

" Just making sure I have a stimulating environment. " Said the kid.

Tony hadn't thought about it until that moment, but Phebian had spent his entire life studying and creating weapons. He would have to make sure he stopped. His sister too.

But Dr Daniels didn't seem to mind it, her smile showed the billionaire that she liked that comment. Maybe she wasn't considering the 'weaponizable' portion of her research that the boy would be exposed to.

" As I said, didn't even think of stopping bringing work home. " Said the woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Between Chapter 20 and 21 Delta Gamma Omega

Tony was actually doing it, he was walking in his home with THREE kids in toll. He was lucky he had actually bothered with guests rooms in his mansion, or he wouldn't have the room.

He got in, followed by the kids, Happy (he was interviewing bodyguards for the kids but still hadn't found the right one) and Miss Andrea Bafford, Abby's babysitter. It had been a while since he had this many people in his house.

" Alright. Make yourselves at home. " He said, turning to the kids, the baby on the stroller because she had fallen asleep on the ride. He was surprised how quiet the baby girl was. " Your rooms are upstairs, I believe you can figure out which ones belong to whom. "

The nanny, a woman in her early thirties that had short curled black hair and a friendly face, turned to him with a questioning face.

" Will you be joining them for dinner? " She asked.

He had to stop and think for a while, because he had the impression that question meant more than asking him if he would eat at the same time as the kids. His kids.

" Maybe. " He said. " I'll just work on some things first. Happy can join you. My kitchen should be stocked now, but since I don't cook FRIDAY has a very long list of the take outs I like. "

" Sure. " Said Happy, in a deadpan tone, he wasn't a genius, but he knew what Tony was doing.

Tony didn't argue with the tone, he went to his work space, sitting on his favorite chair. He didn't have anything to do, he just wanted a moment alone. He wanted to see how it felt to sit there and know there were three kids upstairs. His kids.

Amazing how terrifying parenthood was to him.

Time passed and he was aware of every sensation. From how his clothes felt against his skin, to how cold the air was passing through his respiratory system. He could almost hear their steps. Their words. See them analyzing the rooms. Hear Abby's toy jingle from how she shook it up and down.

It was odd, scary. He wondered if that was how his mother felt when he was born. Or better yet, his father, who like himself, was never father material.

" Done hiding in here? "

He turned to the door, seeing Happy there.

" Not hiding. " He said, then looking at his computer, turning it on. " Just giving them time to adjust. "

" Makes sense. " Said the man. " The weeks of waiting for bureaucracy in the base obviously weren't enough. " Added the former bodyguard and now chief of security for STARK Industries.

Tony smiled a little at the sarcastic tone.

" What do you want for dinner? " Tony asked, ignoring the fact that Happy knew him too well apparently. " I'm thinking pizza. But maybe I should let them decide what to have... what do you think? "

" I prefer Chinese, but I'm not a kid who has recently been released from captivity, so I'm not going to choose. "

" Pizza. Pizza it's good. " Said Tony. " How is it going upstairs? "

" Abby it's still asleep. Bubbles and Phebian are analyzing their rooms as if they expect it to be a bomb in there. " Said Happy. " They're weird. For kids, I mean. Guess no kid of yours can be expected to be any different. "

" I'm taking that as a compliment. " Said Tony.

" Of course you would. "

A short while after, he was sitting at the dinner table for the first time since he bought that mansion. Two kids sitting across from him, a baby on a high chair by his side and a baby sitter by her side. Happy on the other side.

This felt weird.

At least the pizza was good enough to have them occupied, or in Phebian's and Bubbles case, really occupied. They were hunched over their plates, with their arms protecting their food as if they were afraid it was going to be taken from them.

" It's not going anywhere, you know? You don't need to breathe it in. " He said.

He looked to the side, Abby was eating with a lot of enthusiasm the mashed beets Andrea was giving her.

Well, nutrition wasn't going to be a problem at least.

He looked back at the two older kids, his words had done nothing to slow them down.

" First time eating pizza, huh? " Asked Happy. The man got a nod as an answer from Bubbles. " Something tells me we should eat while we have the chance. "

* * *

The billionaire wasn't one to sleep much. That night was no exception. That night he had more reasons not to be able to.

That was the reason he was up early. Freakishly early. Like Cap early. He just couldn't roll around on his empty bed anymore.

He was surprised to be met by two kids, fully dressed (not in the gray uniforms from the Maternity, but on the exercise shorts and t-shirts he had his assistant buy) and sitting on the couch.

" What are you doing up? It's like 5 am. " He said.

" Precisely. " Said Bubbles, with a nod and a ' isn't it obvious?' look.

" Hum. You lost me. " He said.

" We are waiting for someone to tell us what we have to do. You know, morning exercises, studies, before we are allowed breakfast, then working on our projects. " Said Phebian.

" Oh boy. " He said to himself. He hadn't realized that he would have to explain that to them. He finished climbing down the stairs, getting a little closer to them. " You guys know that you don't have to do that anymore, right? The robot routine. The being 'allowed' to eat. "

They looked like they understood the words, but the meaning of them wasn't sinking in.

" I mean... the kitchen is there. " He said, pointing to the direction of said room. " Day and night, you two can take whatever you want from there. No permission necessary. You guys are free to eat, drink anything, anytime. "

" And the work schedule? " Asked Phebian.

" Well, exercise is good for the body, might be good to continue with that, IF you guys want it or don't mind it. " He said, and he realized he was on the edge of rambling. " You like it? You know, running? I hate it, prefer boxing and mixed fighting. And I only do that because it's good, you know, keep the body young. "

" We are young. " Said Bubbles.

" I know, that's why you don't have to do the running at ungodly hours anymore. "

" You're awake. " Asked Phebian.

" Which it's not normal for you. " Said Bubbles.

" I... couldn't sleep. "

" The mattress is not good for your older back? " Asked the girl.

" Hey! " He said, a little offended.

" You were the one who said that you keep your exercise routine to counteract the effects of your old age. " Said Bubbles, eyes narrowing a little in confusion.

" I am not old. " He said. " It's just prevention for when I get there. "

The two kids exchanged a glance, then looked back at him.

" Anyway, denial aside. " Said Phebian, Tony scowling. " What will we be doing then? "

The kids didn't have very expressive faces, but Tony could see that the concept of not having a super strict routine was confusing to them. They never had any freedom over their lives, they didn't know how to do it.

" I don't know. " He said.

The confused expression got worse. That was not the answer he was supposed to give.

" But we can figure something out. Maybe? " He offered, quickly.

" We will continue our studies, right? " Asked Phebian.

" Sure, brains like yours are meant to be used. " He said. " Just no weapons, okay? "

" But I in the middle of my research. " Said Bubbles. " I'm really close to cracking the device- "

" No weapons. " He said, looking between the two of them. " You can do whattever else you want, the sky is the limit with what you two can do. But you're not with HYDRA anymore, you're not being 'trained' to kill or weaponize them. I draw the line at making weapons. "

They looked away from him, looking down and then at themselves.

" I... " Said Phebian. " I guess I will have breakfast. "

" Yes. " Said Bubbles, still looking confused.

He saw the two standing up and going to the kitchen.

" Well, hope they got it. " He said. " FRIDAY? "

" Yes, Boss? " Answered his AI.

" Research into books and articles that talk about routine and kids. " He said. " Leave it ready for me to read over later. "

" Of course. "

He went to the kitchen too.


	7. Chapter 7

Between Chapter 20 and 21 Delta Gamma Omega

He knew that eventually he would have to take care of it, but still it didn't lessen the pit in his stomach when the time finally came.

He was, once again, in the Maternity. A month has passed since that base was brought down by the Avengers, but there were still people there. The amount of bodies was just too great, the UN decided it would be easier to have the Medical Examiners work there. Where the bodies already were and there was a lot of cold storage.

The bodies were counted, identified and the manners of death confirmed. Now it was time for the 'parents' to come and see their bodies. At least the ones willing to do it.

He didn't like it, but he was going to do it. He had to.

The gray halls seemed even more devoid of life as he walked down to the floor where the bodies were.

Eventually, he found more people. More than he thought there would be, but less than the amount involved. A lot of parents weren't interested in seeing the lifeless corpses of kids they never had the chance to meet.

He wasn't surprised to see Steve coming out from one of the rooms, looking pale, his eyes a bit out of focus, breathing a bit hard.

The soldier looked up at him, and he just stared for a moment. Tony could see how hard he was trying to keep his eyes dry, but he couldn't, the inventor could see one tear running down his face before the man cleared his throat, dried it and walked away, passing by Tony towards the stairs.

If Tony hadn't been preparing to feel the same way, he might have followed him.

Time passed slowly, he eventually saw Natasha coming out from another room and walking past him, her face carved in stone. He made no move to follow her either.

Eventually it came his turn.

The room he entered looked like a medical room, there was another door, that he guessed was being used to take the bodies in and out. He agreed that body bags was not something he wanted to see passing by. Specially that amount.

Nine steel tables were placed in the middle of the room, side by side, sheets over still forms. Some bigger, some smaller.

One so small, the child would have been around Abby's age.

" Are you ready, sir? " Asked the older man who was on the other side of the room.

" Yes. " He said, nodding. He wasn't one to speak so little, but just those words had been too much given the circumstances.

The man approached the first table, taking the sheet on his hands and revealing the face of the child, down to the shoulders. A girl, light brown hair, about 12 or 13 years old.

He knew it would be there, but he still wasn't ready to see the line on the forehead, that went all across the head. Where those people had cut, to be able to study the brain of the 'defective experiment'. He took a deep breath, controlling the will to punch something.

The ME went to the next table. And the next. And the next, until nine faces were visible.

The tight feeling in his chest was unlike another he had felt before. He was mad, furious, sad, depressed.

" I'll give you some privacy. " Said the ME, leaving for the door on the other side of the room.

He could not move at first. His body was frozen, his breath caught in his throat. It was an unreal experience.

He finally was able to feel his body and took a few steps towards the first body. A boy, couldn't be more than 6 years old. He had read the file, he was killed because he got sick, a cold.

Perfect experiments weren't supposed to get sick. Being able to be, was a 'defect'.

He ignored how loud his heartbeat was at the moment. He reached for the sheet, pulling it a little to reveal a small hand. He placed his on top for a moment, feeling the ice-cold skin.

The boy had the dark skin of his mother, an engineer that had even him impressed with her work. But the mouth, the mouth was his. Tony could imagine how much he would be like him when smirking, the trademark Stark smirk.

If he hadn't been killed.

He looked away from the face nearest to him to the next one. Drew.

The boy whose videos he had seen over and over again ever since he had learned his DNA was being used. The kid who had refused to be made a puppet, even in this horrible place, he was his own individual. He had defied everything he was taught and gave himself a name, declaring himself a person. Worthy of being allowed to be one.

Tony approached the boy, pulling the sheet down until he could see the gunshot, dead center in his heart. A bullet that had been put there by a girl he had called a friend, he had called little sister.

He wished he could hate her for it. But he was still conflicted when it came to Ava Romanoff-Rogers. She had pulled the trigger, but really, what other choice did she have? And besides, she knew his son like he never did or would. Tony believed she had felt pain over having to do it.

He moved to the next one, a girl. Had to be 7 or 8 years-old. From the file, he remembered why she died, her DNA started to degenerate. He remembered in the videos that she had a beautiful smile. She smiled every time she figured something out in her research. That wasn't usual in that place. That was something unlikely hers.

He moved to the next body. Small, so small, only a baby. Killed because he developed asthma. Again, perfect experiments weren't supposed to get any sort of sickness.

He took a few steps back, taking a few deep breaths. His eyes burning, and he developing a headache from how hard he was struggling not to let any tears fall.

How he could not have known? How did this place go unnoticed for so long?

How could he have let these kids die? Be murdered?

He covered the baby back up. He couldn't see his body anymore.

Half an hour later, the ME came back. Tony had already been at the side of each of the kids, now he was staring at Drew. He wondered if it was unfair that he was spending more time with him, but Tony couldn't help it, he was the one he knew the most, he had spent so many hours looking at the videos of him Ava had on her file.

" Sir? Do you need more time? " Asked the ME, with a gentle voice.

" No. " He said, adjusting his glasses on his face. " I'm done. Thank you. "

He moved his eyes away from Drew. Glancing one last time at the others. Then he left, quickly.

He felt like his lungs weren't getting any air, he needed to get out of that place. It reeked of death and misery.

When he arrived at the large garage that was the main entrance of the place, he saw Steve and Natasha a little more to the side, sitting on the hood of one of the cars that were parked there.

He thought about just leaving, but he approached.

" Hey. " He greeted.

" Hey. " Greeted back Steve, Natasha just gave him a nod.

He wondered how stupid would be to ask if they were okay.

" Are you okay? " Asked Steve. Apparently the man put politeness above not wanting to look stupid.

He could lie, but there would be no point, the two were going through exactly the same thing.

" No. "

Natasha gave a side smile.

" Want a ride? " She asked. " We took the quinjet. "

" No thanks, I'm going to Seoul. " He said. " Helen is finally ready to have Abby there. I just have to pick up her and the babysitter from the hotel in the city. "

Steve smiled a little.

" Can I meet her? " He asked. " In person, I mean. "

" Sure. " He said.

" Alright, everybody, hop in. " Said Natasha, jumping off the hood of the car and moving to the driver seat.

* * *

Abby was definitely not like her siblings. She had first experienced affection outside the Maternity and now, she sought it out. ALL the time.

Steve didn't seem to mind.

The super soldier had her on his arms, smiling at the girl who shook the colorful toy up and down. The babysitter next to him, showing how to hold the eleven-month-old girl safely.

" She looks a lot like Helen. " Said Natasha, next to him on the couch of the presidential suite he had taken.

" More and more. " He said.

" Thank god, huh? " Joked the woman.

He laughed a little. He was still a little shook up from what he saw on the base. They all were. Steve was the smart one and took the little bundle of adorableness in his arms to counter the effects.

" How are Bubbles and Phebian? " She asked.

" Good, I think. Maybe. " He answered, in a low tone as to not call into the conversation the other two grown-ups in the room. " I'm not really an expert in figuring out what I'm doing wrong when it comes to people. "

" Abby seems okay. " Said Natasha.

" Mainly because her babysitter it's there 24/7. " He said. " But she's easy. The other two are the real challenge. "

" In what way? "

He looked at the woman, she and Steve did manage to spend some time with Ava, before she ran away and now the girl who was Barnes' daughter was in the HQ too. They had some experience with kids from the Maternity.

" First morning, I wake up, they're in the living room. Waiting. " He said. " Waiting for someone to tell them what they have to do before they're 'allowed' to eat. I tell them they don't have to, that they can do whatever they want at whatever time they feel like it. "

" And they hated it? " She asked.

" No, they looked at me like they didn't understand a word I'm saying. They got that confused, lost look. "

" They grew up with every second accounted for. They're not used to having freedom. " Said Natasha.

" Ava seemed okay. From what Steve told me, at least. "

The woman looked at the super soldier, who was now making faces at the baby.

" She wasn't. She was on mission. " Said Natasha, her face serious. " She was older, raised to be a spy. Every moment, she was living a character. That was enough, I guess. I mean, Marina, Barnes' kid, she follows Steve's routine every day. Everything has a programmed time, even relaxing. "

" How is the search? " Asked Tony, knowing that it couldn't have been easy to know that the kid you thought you were bonding with had run away.

" Not a single lead. " Said the woman. " The first time she was out there, she had no idea what was going on. Now, she has someone with her for help and whatever resources Draken had stored away. "

" What are you saying? "

" Something tells me that they'll be gone until they want to show up. " She said. " And by then, who knows who will already have convinced her to work for them. "

Tony saw Steve glance at them for a moment, of course his super hearing allowed him to hear it. Who was he kidding thinking that it didn't?

" Anything more I can do? " He asked.

She shook her head, leaning forward.

" Not right now, but I'll let you know. " She said.

He nodded.

" Want to use the small human antidepressant? " He asked, in his joking tone. " Enjoy it while she's here. "

Natasha smiled, shaking her head.

But she stood up and walked over to where Steve was still playing with the baby anyway.

* * *

Helen's house was big, compared to other's in the block where she lived, and Tony was happy to see that the security system updates he sent were implanted correctly.

As the woman had said to him, her parents would be around a lot to help, since they owned the house next to hers.

When he got off the car, he was met by the sight of an elderly couple coming out of the house. Helen had warned him of this, her parents were VERY excited. Despite all the circumstances.

The babysitter, Andrea, got busy with taking Abby from her baby chair, as he walked over to the couple who only know were being met by Helen.

" Mr and Ms Cho. " He greeted.

" Please, it's Dae and Yun. " Said the older man, with his silver hair and a smile.

" It is very nice to meet you too, Tony. Helen warned us you prefer to be called this way. " Said Yun, with a smile. The woman was very similar to her daughter, Tony now had a very tangible example of how Helen would look when older.

" Yes. It's great meeting you too. "

" And look! " Exclaimed Yun, moving pass them to meet Andrea in the middle of the path that led from the parking space in the garden to the house. " She's so cute! "

Abby, who had just woken up from a nap, so she was rested. And as they were learning, she was always ready to get attention.

Yun didn't seem to have lost practice with babies, her new granddaughter was sitting comfortably in her arms in moments.

" She has your eyes. " Said Yun, looking at Helen.

Dae walked to be by his wife, leaving Helen next to Tony.

" Hey. " She greeted him.

" Hey. " He greeted back. " You weren't kidding. "

" I know. " She said. " You weren't here these last days for the talks. And redecorating her room. And the several times they said 'I never, ever thought this would happen!' "

" HYDRA making babies with stolen DNA? They are not alone in it. "

" No, they meant me having a child. " She said. " My mom thinks I work too hard. "

He laughed.

" You know Helen, I think I will enjoy meeting your parents. " He said with a smirk. " I bet they have a lot of stories. "

Helen's eyes widened a little, probably thinking of all of her embarrassing childhood stories that her parents could share.

" Dae! Yun! I have waited a long time to meet you two. " He said, smirking and joining them as they walked in the house. " Tell me, how was Baby Helen like? I bet she just 'adorable'. " He added, with a look to the woman.

Helen shook her head, mouthing no.

" We can show you! " Said Dae. " We always loved taking pictures of our little lotus blossom. "

Helen's eyes widened even more.

" He's busy, Dad! " She said, following them.

" No, I'm not. " He answered, smiling widely at her.


End file.
